Playing With Fire
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in the forest, she meets Rose Hathaway, Christian Ozera and Mason Ashford. Who are they to her and why does Mason seem so famaliar to her?
1. Prologue: The Bitch of Living

I don't own Twilight or Vampire Academy. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Prolouge**

_The Bitch of Living_

**RPOV (Rose)**

What. The. Hell?

It wasn't the kind of 'what the hell are you talking about?' what the hell, or the 'what the hell was that for?'. No, this 'what the hell' was a simple deadpanned what the hell. The kind you say when someone is playing a cruel joke but you're so shocked it comes out breathless. That kind, and don't lie, you know which one I'm talking about. And I'm sure you're all wondering 'why is she saying what the hell for?'

Forks Washington, are you serious? Who names their town after an eating untensil? The person who came up with it must have been drunk, high or bored out of their minds or a combination of the three. Either way, the name Forks is still stupid to me. But hey, it's a pretty good hiding place. I mean, what Strigoi in their somewhat right mind would look for a group of runaway here is this gloomy backwater town? I'll give you one answer.

Dimitri Belikov.

My first and only love and now my enemy. My God life sucks.

* * *

**BPOV (Bella)**

Life is a bitch.

I know that saying has been used many, many times before, but for me, it really is a freaking bitch. And I'm not talking about that high-school-evil-bitch; no I mean that raging-bat-of-hell-with-a-harpy's-attitude-and-will-claw-your-eyes-out-in-a-second-bitch. And I hate—no, I _loathe _it with a passion.

And why you may ask?

Because my now ex vampire boyfriend decided on his own that it would be best for me to live a normal life. That his lifestyle was dangerous and I was just asking for trouble. I didn't feel numb, no I felt angry. I loved Edward more than anything in the world, more than my own life. I was willing to give up my life, my soul, my family, my best friend for him. I gave him my heart and he gave it back to me broken-no ripped into a million pieces.

I hope I never fall in love again.

A twig snaps somewhere and I feel a hand on my shoulder and I'm turned around meeting three pairs of eyes. Two pairs of blue and one pair of brown. One of the blue eyes is looking at me in pure shock before the owner, a redhaired male my age, with a creamy complexion, was backing away. The other pair of blue eyes belonged to a boy with black hair, his eyes reminded me of the winter and his skin was pale. The girl was no older than seventeen with dark brown almost black hair and her skin reminded me of the inside of an almond.

"Who...who are you?" I asked, my voice raw from not being used.

"I'm Rose," the girl said and turned to the raven haired boy. "Christian, pick her up. We have to get her to her house."

"Whatever," the boy, who I now knew as Christian, told her and picked me up. My eyelids drooped and I found myself falling asleep before I muttered about how much I hated my life. My ex-boyfriend left me in a damn forest and I was found by three mysterious teenagers.

Like I said, life is a bitch.


	2. Chapter One: Time Heals

**Chapter One**

_Time Heals... _

**RPOV **

Forks High School was completely different from St. Vlad's. There are nothing but humans everywhere. Lissa and Christian has a bit of a hard time adjusting to the new lifestyle. Bella, the moody chick we had met in the forest, had driven us to school in her truck. Mason was avoiding her life the plague and it had all of us wondering why. After getting all of our classes, Bella and I headed off to our first period which was English class. I took a seat next to Bella.

"Hey Bella, whose your friend?" a blonde girl asked. She reminded me of a fish out of water. "Is she your Alice Cullen replacement?"

I watched Bella sink into her seat, her ears red from embarrassment. I knew little about the Cullens. All I knew was that they weren't Strigoi and but they did drink blood and they abandoned Bella out in the forest. No one deserved that, not one bit. I turned to the blonde girl and glared. Before I could open my mouth, Bella beat me to it.

"Shut the hell up, you fish-faced bitch!" she almost growled out. She arose fluildly and marched over to the girl's next. "The Cullens were nothing more than scared little pussies who were afraid of letting someone in. And for your information, her name is Rose and she's ten times better than Alice-_fucking_-Cullen or any of them. So do me a favor, Lauren, shut your gils and suck up the fact that everyone around you is better than you."

I can't believe I'm thinking this, but thank you Christian.

* * *

**BPOV **

I sank down into my seat, my cheeks heated and my breath coming out in pants. P.E. had been exhausting but I had not tripped once. Christian had made sure I didn't fall. Speaking of Christian, he sat down next to me, handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Welcome," he shrugged and leaned his head on my shoulder. Passing students caught sight of us and whispered to themselves. They obviously thought we were a couple. We weren't, we just knew what it was like to tossed aside, in a way. Christian's ex-girlfriend Lissa had made out with her ex and didn't tell Christian. He broke up with her, even though it hurt him. We had connected on the walk back to my house. I sent the entire weekend with Christian, Rose and Adrian.

"Rose told me you cursed out a girl in you English class."

"I did," I smiled. "Thanks for the advice."

He flashed me a smile. "You're welcome again," his eyes narrowed in on my scar. His fingers traced it before there was a slight heat to it. "Did your ex give you this?"

"Nope, more like the vampire who attacked me did."

"He must have been a dick," Christian commented. I laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Awe, I need a camera!" We looked over to see Rose and Mason. "This is such a Kodak moment, right Mase?"

Mason looked like he wanted to burn Christian alive, "I guess," he grumbled under his breath.

Christian just shrugged and nuzzled into his neck. I felt his teeth nip my skin, telling me he was hungry. I grabbed his hand and excused the two of us.

* * *

**RPOV (Seven Months later)**

Bella had to go and do something extremely stupid. She had to go and jump off a damn cliff. Luckily, Mason saved her. Christian and I stood behind him as Bella came to, coughing up water. Christian dropped to his knees, examining her.

"Two eyes, two ears, a nose, a mouth, two arms, two legs, ten fingers, ten toes and a scar on your wrist. I'd say you were alright, Ms. Ashford," he smiled and ruffled her hair. Yeah, encase no one got that, Mason and Bella were fraternal twins. That, and her and Christian are a little bit more than friends. As I drove us back to Charlie's, Mase and I watched as Bella curled up against Christian's chest, muttering about how warn he was. Thank God Lissa is out of town for this. She would be throwing a fit.

"Hey Bella, whose car is that?" Mason asked. I turned to see a black Mercedes parked next to the house. Then Bella said the words that pissed us all off.

"They're back."


	3. Chapter Two: But the Wounds Are Deep

**Chapter Two**

_...But the wounds are still deep _

**RPOV **

Alice Cullen could be described as followed: an ink-black haired pixie with bright gold eyes.

And Lauren said I was a replacement. I'm about Bella's height with looks even Princess Jasmine would be jealous of. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella's neck, and by my guess, was breathing in a lot of salt water. When she pulled away, she asked what would have been the million dollar question.

"Bella, how are you alive?"

"Mason," she answered simply, jabbing her thumb behind her towards her brother. Mason's blue eyes were cold as he stared at the pixie. Bella crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the...um, vampire I guess, "Mind telling me why you're here? Last I checked, I was trash."

Alice'sface twisted into one of guilt, "Bella, Edward wanted us to leave. He thought that you weren't safe. We're...different and you know that."

"You mean you drink animal blood for a living?" Christian asked with a scoff. "Big deal. _I_ drink blood everyday. Although its from a bloodbag."

Alice's eyes widened as she looked at Christian, "You...drink blood?"

"Duh," he shrugged. "I've been doing so since I was a toddler."

"But..."Alice paused and took a deep breath before her eyes landed on me and Mason. And it looked like she was actually seeing us. "You two smell just like Bella-mouthwatering."

I reached for my stake, "Take me pixie."

"Rose!" Mason and Bella snapped.

I removed my hand slowly, watching Alice with cool eyes but I never took mine off of her either, "I guess talking in unison is a twin thing huh?"

"Shut up Rose, we're just worried." They chorused. I sighed and turned to them before noticed Christian was suddenly paler.

"Have you fed at all today?" Bella asked, noticing as well.

"Nope, I was too busy listening to Hathaway bitch and moan about finding you." Christian said and looked at me.

"Oh shut up Ozera!" I snapped towards him, "You were just as worried. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you really cared for her."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Bella turned to Alice, "You looked like you haven't fed either. Go hunt. I'll still be here when you get back. "

"Don't do anything stupid."

She smirked, "I'll try." Alice was gone in a blur. Turning to me and Mason, she ordered, "You two should go into town for a bit. I'll stay here with Ozera. We actually get along."

"True," I muttered.

"Don't do anything stupid," Mason repeated to his sister. "Like end up in his bed."

"Wasn't even thinking that." Bella rolled her eyes, "But thanks for the heads-up Buzzkill Bob."

"Whatever."

"We're gonna go order pizza and some movies." I stated, "We'll be back as soon as possible."

"Yeah, yeah." Christian said. We forwned and with another warning, walked out the door.

* * *

**BPOV **

Ten minutes after Mason and Rose left, I found myself trapped between my sofa and Christian's body. His fangs grazed my skin before he gently bit down and I moaned, his name coming out of my mouth in a shaky sigh. He grabbed my hips, drinking away at my blood before he pulled away and licked the wound clean.

"Well Ms. Ashford you have two options," he smirked, inspecting his handiwork, "You can lie, which you're terrible at but I will cure you of it soon enough, or you can fess up to Hathaway and everyone else and tell them about our little relationship."

"How about plan C?" I smirked.

"What's that?"

"This," I smirked and kissed him. He moaned and kissed back, biting on my bottom lip. His hands grazed the hem of my shirt and I moaned when his warm fingers glided along my skin. He took control and began to unbutton my shirt. Damn him and his ability to control fire.

Suddenly it clicked. The orange flash I saw while underwater. I pulled away from Christian.

"Victoria,"

"Thinking about a woman while making out with me? I'm both turned on and hurt Bella," he stated with a frown. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Christian, I saw Victoria while I was drowning."

His frown suddenly changed and he grabbed my shoulders, "She won't get you. I'll kill her before she does, do you understand?"

"Christian," I touched his cheek, "We aren't a couple."

"But I still care," he insist with a frown, "I _care_, Isabella. Hell, I'm on the verge of actually..." he stopped short and sighed before kissing me again, this time slow and passionate. When we pulled away, I looked into his winter colored eyes, "I know we aren't a couple, but that doesn't mean I have a right to care about the girl I'm letting in my bed."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know. I guess I was just scared."

"Let me take that fear away," he smirked, his eyes now filled with lust. "The way I know how."

He almost suceeded in screwing my braisn out right there on the couch, but sadly, the phone wasn't going to let him. With a groan, he got up and answered the phone. I sat up and walked over to him. He turned to me with a look of worry.

"Who is it?" I mouthed out.

"Carlisle Cullen," he mouthed back. I shook my head, I didn't want to talk to any of the Cullens. He nodded and tuned back into the conversation.

"I'm sorry but Charlie isn't here," he answered, "He's preparing for a funeral. But he'll-" he cut off suddenly.

"What?"

"He hung up," Christian sighed. I rubbed his forearm sootheringly. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure," I shrugged. We ended up watching _Sweenet Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_. Christian was lying on the couch, his legs resting on the armrest while his head was on my lap. My fingers played with his hair as we watched the movie. We had just gotten to _Little Preist _when Alice arrived with Rose and Mase. Christian stole a quick kiss as he sat up and rearranged himself so it looked like he was lounging rather than us looking like a couple.

"Johnny Depp's sexiness holds no bounds," Rose commented with a grin.

"You women and your hopeless crushes on celeberties!" Christian scoffed. "I swear, you're horrible!"

"Wanna try me Ozera?" Rose challenged.

"Sure, I'll burn you to a crisp in a quick second."

Before either of them would move, Alice gasped, going into a vision. A few seconds later, she turned to me. "Edward."

With that one word, that one name, all the wounds Christian had been able to mend slowly reopened, ten times deeper.


	4. Chapter Three: Familiar Taste of Poison

**Chapter Three**

_The Familar Taste of Poison_

**RPOV **

"I appriciate you helping us," I told Adrian as we walked towards his jet. Lissa, Mason and the others were already on when I walked towards my seat across from Bella. She was staring out the window with a look I knew all too well. A look of lost love. I still have that look on my face.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Kinda," she stated ad turned to me with a small time. "I guess we really are twins in everything but blood."

"Yeah, we are." I smiled taking her hand. "Parents who don't realy give a damn about us, lovers who are dead, in a sense anyways, not to mention the whole brown hair and brown eyes thing. You're just pale, I guess." I gave a nervous laugh. Bella smiled, running a finger over the scar on the inside of her lily white wrist.

"Mase said I probably get it from my mom. She was Irish I think,"

"And your dad?" I asked.

"I don't know. I haven't met him. I always lived with Charlie and Aunt Renee."

"At least you had a family," I grumbled, "Not that I'm complaining, I love Lissa."

"You just wish you had gotten to really spend time with your mom and dad." she guessed with a smile. "I know. It feels foreign talking to Mason sometimes."

I laughed a real laugh.

"Do you," she paused and shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Come on Bells, tell me."

She looked at me before sighing, "If things were different, do you think you would have had a better chance with Belikov?"

"Dimitri?" I paused and sighed suddenly, feeling my heart crush until the pressure called karma. "Maybe. What about your guy? Edmond right?"

"Edward," she laughed. "And maybe not. He was a bit overprotective."

"Hmm," I shrugged.

"Bella," Pixie called and we turned. She took a sit next to me and grasped Bella's hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess."

"So Alice, how does vampire suicide work in your world?" I asked.

She looked at me with confusion, "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Rose Hathaway." I groaned, "I've been patching up Bella here for the last seven months."

"Har-har," Bella rolled her eyes. "Funny."

"Bella, save me!" Christian cried with an onverdramatic fashion, sinking into the seat next to her and burying his face in her neck, "My evil-ex is trying to destory me."

"Lissa isn't evil," Bella defended, flicking his forehead. Funny, considering all Lissa felt for Bella was pure hate due to Christian spending way too much time with said brunnette. Not to mention the intimacy between them almost made it seem like they were romantically invovled. "And stop with the _Scott Pilgrim_ references."

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Bella," Alice called again. "Edward will reveal himself at noon. You'll only have a few minutes, alright?"

"Alright."

"And what are we going to do?" I asked with a frown.

"Stay hidden." Alice said, "You'll just get in the way."

Bitch.

* * *

**BPOV **

Seven months ago, my lungs would have been on fire from running too much.

But right now they weren't. They were pushing and pulling in the air I inhaled as I raced through the sea of red towards the clock tower. I made a quick turn and booked it down the alleyway, past a family and as soon as the seveth chime hit, I could see him.

His bronze hair was still a mess and his skin still as pale as death. And yet, none of it made me feel that way I once did. I pushed myself further as I felt my stamina begin to drop and collided with Edward's hard chest, shoving him into shade.

"Are you insane?" I demanded, glaring up into the once golden eyes I would have swooned over. Before I could ask more, his lips found mine.

Once upon a time I would have kissed him back. Once upon a time my heart would have gone into overdrive but just his touch alone. Once upon a time, I would have died for him, would have died to taste the lips that once tasted like the sweetest honey.

Now I would taste was the familar taste of poison.

* * *

**CPOV (Christian)**

Rose and I followed Alice to the door. Mason and Lissa were behind us, with Eddie in the rear. To anyone else, we looked like a group of tourists, but we weren't. When we entered, I think my heart shattered. And then I felt jealously burn deep in my blood.

No one kissed Bella like she was the last thing on earth. Only I did.

Because she let me.

But this sex-haired dumbass thinks he can touch her when its obvious that she doesn't want it. Before I could even set a spark, the doors are closed and two men walk forward. Bella is shoved behind Sex Hair like she's weak and frail. Think again you idiot.

"Edward," one of them says, "Aro will be upset to hear that you exposed us to a group of humans."

"I suppose," Sex Har said, "Bella, why don't you go enjoy the festival?

"The girl comes with us,"

"Well you can go to..."

"Enough!" a female voice cried. A little girl, she couldn't be no older than twelve, walked towards us with a grace only an angel could probably have. Her light brown/blonde hair was held in a french braid and she wore a long cloak like the other two. "Aro will see all of them."

"Jane," Sex Hair said.

"Come along. Now." Jane stated coldly. She reminded me of my aunt Tasha at that moment.

As Edward went to grab Bella, Rose grabbed her first and gave her hand a soft squeeze. Bella smiled warmly at her but when our eyes met, I saw guilt. Mason wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they began walking with them. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned to see Lissa.

"What?" I snapped.

"It seems that she doesn't want your comfort anymore. She has what she wants. Him." She gestured towards Sex Hair. "So..."

"I'm not taking you back Lissa," I hissed and removed my hand. "Go back to screwing Eddie."

* * *

**BPOV**

The Volturi leaders sat in front of us.

"Ah, young Edward has returned with guests." said the one in the middle, his crimson eyes bright and calculating. He reminded me of Queen Tatiana and that errupted a shiver from me. "Are you could dear?" he asked me.

"No sir," I complied.

"Than if you all don't mind, way I have your names?" he asked.

Rose and I stared at each other before I exchanged looks with Mason and Christian then Eddie and Lissa. Rose stepped forward.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, dhampir, novice or guardian in training."

"Edward Castile, dhampir, novice."

"Mason Ashford, dhampir, novice."

I sighed before following up, "Isabella Ashford, dhampir, novice."

Alice gasped and Edward's eyes widened. "But..." Alice began.

"Christian Ozera, moroi, royality."

"Vasilisa Dragomir, moroi, royality."

All three men looked at us before the middle man arose. "My name is Aro, and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius. And around you are the Volturi Guard."

"Interesting," Eddie commented before reaching behind him for his stake. I closed in around Lissa while Mason and Rose closed in around Christian.

"Hmm," Aro sighed, "Felix, apprehend Isabella."

Why me? Felix grinned and wrapped his arm around my neck before I could blink. He looked at me and inhaled, "You smell delicious, I bet you taste even better."

"Bella!" Rose yelled and it sounded like a warning. I was pulled from Felix just a second before he bursted into flames. His screams were agonizing.

"Don't," Christian's voice was like the brutal winter air, and it cut through my skin as his hands tightened their grip on my shoulders, "Touch her."

"Christian, stop." I breathed out, finding my voice when Felix's cries grew louder. The flames died and Christian's breathing labored. I turned and saw he was paler and the shadows were beginning to show under his eyes. I sighed, it had been days since he had fed.

"Interesting indeed," Aro said, releasing Marcus's hand.

"Interesting, Aro?" Alice asked. Edward suddenly growled and soon I was away from Christian. "What is interesting?"

"Young Isabella and Christian's relationship. The threads holding them together is strong, very strong." Aro stated. "Are you to romantically invovled?"

Winter blue eyes met mine from the distance between us before he shook his head, "No, we aren't." He sounded weak and his comment was supposed to be a joke. He needed blood and quick. I pulled away from Edward, I had to almost rip my arm from him before I rushed over to Christian, taking his face in my hands. "Do it," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"Do what?" Aro asked.

"Bella." Mase warned but I didn't care. Christian nuzzled my neck, his tongue wetting my skin before his fangs sank in. My hand went to his black hair and I stiffened a moan as he drank. Christian pulled away, licking away the remains of my blood from his lips as slouched against him, nuzzling into his chest.

"What did you do to her?" Edward's voice was distant as I floated on cloud nine.

"Moroi have endorphines," Rose commented, "They're addicting, trust me. The feeder goes on a high for a few minutes."

"Shut up Rosie," I slurred and clutched onto Christian's shirt. He gave a small laugh.

"Stupid girl," he commented.

"So you drugged her!" Edward yelled.

"No," Mason said, although he sounded pissed off. "She willingly let him feed. And I'm guessing you've done it many times before?"

I nodded.

"Do you bite her when you're alone Christian?" Lissa's voice was like acid. I didn't get a chance to hear more as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**RPOV **

"Do you bite her when you're alone Christian?" Lissa asked, her voice was filled with jealously. Her face reminded me of the time she compelled Shawn and it was just creepy. Of course, that wasn't what I cared about right now.

I am such an idiot.

They were always together, always. And I never once thought that Bella might be feeding him her own blood. I glanced over at Christian, he was now sitting on the marble floor, Bella curled up on his lap as he toyed with her hair. It almost parelled the time I found him with Lissa in the library the night Dimitri and I found that slaughtered family of Moroi. But unlike with Lissa, there was more than Disney love. Christian was looking at Bella like he would be just about ready to die, or murder, for Bella's safety.

"Christian!" Lissa's voice was shrill.

"She isn't a bloodwhore Vasilisa," he told her.

Mason's face changed from pissed off twin brother to murderous twin brother as something clicked. "Did you sleep with my sister?"

Please let the answer be a no.

"Mase," I warned, "Don't."

"Answer the question!" he demanded.

"Yes Mason, I've slept with him." Bella mumbled as she wore up.

"Mulitple times." Christian smirked.

Mason and Edmond-I mean Edward saw red.


	5. Chapter Four: Masochism is a Drug?

**Chapter Four**

_Masochism Is a Drug?_

**RPOV **

Before either redheads could lay cease to the last of the Ozera, Aro's guards grabbed them both. Lissa's face was one of pure shock, her jade eyes wide like saucers. I sighed and walked over to her, squeezing her shoulder.

"My brothers and I must have a talk. Demetri, take our guests to the guests room."

My heart dropped into my stomach when I heard that name. I know it wasn't _my _Dimitri, but still. The name alone was enough to tear me apart. As we walked, I stayed next to Christian, who was holding a sleeping Bella. The guestroom were freakin beautiful, black and red with a Gothic/Victorian twist. I really liked them. I collasped on my bed and looked over at Bella's sleeping form. Christian had left me with her while he went to get some sleep. When Bella came to a few minutes later, I jolted up and rushed over to her.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Is Christian alright?" she asked, her eyes filled with worry.

"Ozera's unharmed. Aro's guards grabbed your brother and ex-boyfriend before the could kill him. Although, he probably would set Edward on fire and just knocked Mason out." I said and she gave a small laugh. "So are you alright?"

"Yeah, just dizzy."

I knowed, knowing the feeling. "You'll be alright."

Bella's face suddenly turned serious, "What Lissa said before I passed out...was she suggesting that I let Christian bite me during..."

"Sex? Yeah. And don't worry, he told her he didn't. But to be honest, I have to know. Does Christian bite you during sex?" I questioned.

"No," she shook her head. "Why? What does that mean?"

"It would mean that you're a bloodwhore. Its mainly dhampir women who allow Moroi men to bite them and then they get sent to bloodwhore house. Bitch Queen threatened to send me to one once, because she thought Adrian and I were in a relationship. As if!" I scoffed.

"Don't you like him?" she asked.

"Not really," I shrugged, "Plus he's been spending too much time with Mason, it's kinda weird. I think they started a bromance."

Bella suddenly laughed. "I think I should go see Mase. Do you know which room he's in?"

"Three doors down. Visit Christian afterwards, he's two doors across the hall."

"Okay," Bella said. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright," I called. Once the door closed, I sighed and shut my eyes, only for images of Dimitri to swim along my vision. God, I'm a freakin masochist.

Before I could open my eyes, I was pulled from my body. Great Lissa...just great.

* * *

**BPOV**

I knocked on Mason's door. A few minutes later, Mason came out with his arms crossed and a scowl on hiis face.

"Hi Mase," I smiled.

"Get your ass inside right now."

Wow, he's pissed. I walked inside and found Adrian reading a book, the smell of clover cigarettes still in the air. He looked and smiled at me. "Feeling better Isa?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. How are you?"

"A cigarette always makes me feel better." he winked at me. He arose from the bed, "I'll be leaving you two now. I need to call my aunt anyway. Go easy on her Mase."

Mason scoffed before the Moroi walked out the door. Turning to me, my twin glared deeply, "Wanna explain why you're sleeping with Christian Ozera?"

"What's to explain?"

Mason pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed, "Bell, he's dangerous. He..."

"Could turn into a Strigoi at any minute? Mason, he is not dangerous! He's misunderstood. He told me how everyone thinks he'll do the same thing his parents did, but he won't! Christian isn't like his parents, Mason, he's himself!"

"But still, he...took your innocence."

"Mason, I'm sure you're not a virgin either." I crossed my arms over my chest. Mason's face turned bright red. "See, you have nothing to worry about."

Afew moments passed before Mason cleared his throat, "Do you use protection?"

"Mase!" I felt my face turn hot.

"Answer the question, Isabella."

I sighed, "Yes Mason. We use protection."

"And you?"

"Birth control," I muttered. "Happy now?"

"Very. Now when did all of this happen?"

"It started out with just giving him blood. About a month after that, we kissed. That was all it was before one night when you guys left for the movies and we ended up having a heart to heart about our lives and we ended up kissing and then...well, you know." I grumbled, embarrassed. I did not feel comfortable talking to my twin brother about my sex life.

"Well then," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess he's alright. He does care about you, which is good. So you have my blessing."

"Mase we aren't dating,"

"So you're friends with benefits?" he asked.

"I guess." I shrugged, "I really can't think of what we are."

"Alright, go talk to him. I know you want to."

"Thanks Mase."

* * *

**CPOV **

I walked over to my door when I heard the knock. Opening it, I was expecting Mason.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Bella's ex frowned at me and walked inside. I sighed and shut the door. He looked around the room, which I'm sure is the same as all the others. He turned back to me and his frown deepened. "Can I help you?" I repeated, getting annoyed with silence treatment.

"Bella isn't a playtoy."

"Fuuny, you seemed to think so. You tossed her aside like a rag-doll." I frowned.

"I did it to keep her safe."

"Newsflash dumbass, Bella is a dhampir and its her job to protect Moroi, my kind, from Strigoi, evil undead vampires! She is always going to be in danger and if you haven't noticed, she can take care of herself. She's stronger, faster, and more graceful than she was seven months ago. And in my opnion that is a big improvement. Do you know what she was like the first few days I knew her? She was fucking zombie!"

Images of Bella, her beautiful chocolate colored eyes hollow, with shadows under her eyes. I remember the screaming, the pain. It ripped me apart still to remember that. Fire danced along my fingertips as I glared at him. He seemed in pain and I know its because he can read my mind. "All of that was your fault! You and your family broke her! Hell, she wouldn't talk to Charlie for two months and when she found out Mason was her brother, she didn't even smile. All she did was walk around like she was dead."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I love her." I snapped and suddenly wished I could stuff the words back into my mouth. I had never admitted that out loud or even to myself. I knew I loved her, but to be _in love_ with Bella was different. I sighed and looked into his now wide gold eyes. "I love Bella."

"I'll fight for her."

"She doesn't want you," I whispered. But was it true?

He walked past me, "Bella will always love me. And she will become a vampire, one of my kind, when she graduates. It's all she ever wanted. To be with me for eternity."

And with that he walked out the door, leaving it open. I growled and directed my fireball towards the wall.

"Christian?" I whirled around and looked into the alluring chocolate colored eyes I loved. Those eyes were filled with worry. She walked towards me, touching my cheek. "What's wrong? What was he doing in here? Oh God, did he hurt you? Threaten you?" she was worried and it made me smile but it faded suddenly.

"Do you still want to be a vampire?" I whispered, worried.

Her eyes widened and then she thought about it. She looked at me and shook her head. "I wanted to. But...being with you guys these last seven months, have made me realize something. I'm techinally already pair vampire, so what's the point of becoming a full one? Plus, living forever will get boring after a while. I'd rather protect your ass for the rest of my life." she smiled and leaned her head on my chest.

"I'd love that too," I whispered and claimed her lips with mine. I'd also love to be with her forever, if time allowed it. I kissed her neck and shoulder, than her jaw and her lips once more. "Lay with me?"

"Chris," she laughed and kissed my nose. "Of course."

I smiled and led her to the bed and sat her down before joining her. She kissed me and I pushed her down onto the bed. I unbuttoned her shirt, staring at her body, the body I had seen so many times and couldn't get enough off. Her pants were gone shortly after and we shared a slow, passionate kiss, her skilled fingers had my shirt off of me within seconds. Cool fingertips slide along my chest and I moaned, grasping her hips. She broke the kiss, her lips red and bruised.

"Sexy," I commented.

"So are you," she smirked and kissed me again while working on my jeans. My fingers unclasped her black bra and threw it in the pile of clothes that formed at the foot of my bed. I bit one of her rosy pnk nipples, sucking at it like a baby needing milk and all the while she was moaning and bucking her hips against me. I did the same to the other nipple and then slide my tongue down her stomach, dipping it into her navel. She clutched the sheets and moaned.

"Christian," she purred. Before I could do anything, she grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over and straddled me. Her long wavy hair tickled my cheek as she licked and suckled at my neck, leaving bruises and love bites. I felt my breathing labor as she took one of my own nipples in her mouth and suckled while working on my jeans. I hissed in pleasure as her fingers ghost along my skin and touch my most intimate spot. I flipped her over and kissed her deeply while grabbing a condom from my pocket.

"Hard and fast or slow and sweet?" I whispered into her ear.

"S-slow," she moaned as I squeezed her breast. Riddening us both of our clothes, I put on the condom and impaled her. Her fingers dug into my back and I moaned, enjoying the pain. Bella brought out the masochist in me, I guess its a drug. I took her slow, peppering her with kisses as I did. Bella was the first to cum, biting into my shoulder to muffle her screams of pleasure. I followed shortly after. Coming down from my high, I dugged my face in her neck, kissing it.

"Thank you," I whispered into her ear.

"For what?" she whispered.

"Healing me," I spoke louder and looked into her eyes, "For letting me made love to you."

Her cheeks turned the most adorable shade of rose pink. "I swear you're a hopeless romantic underneath that ice cold mask of yours, Ozera."

"Yeah, but only two people have seen it. My ex and you. And I have to say, I perfer you seeing it." I gave her another slow kiss. A knock on the door made me break it and sigh. I grabbed my boxers and jeans, put them on and answered the door just enough to see who it was.

Rose.

"Yes Hathaway?"

"Did you kidnap my roommate?"

"I'm fine Rose," Bella stated appearing next to me, dressed in my shirt, which hit her knees. "Do you need me back?"

"Some guy name Jacob called. Said that Charlie's getting worried. And do say that, well, your dad's there. Your real dad." she sighed. "I have to deliever that message to Mase too. I'll leave you two alone. And put a damn shirt on Ozera." she told me and walked off. I closed the door and looked at Bella.

"You look paler than usual. Do you wanna llie down?"

"No," she whispered. "I'll be fine Chris."

I kissed her again. "Bella I..."

Another knock interrupted me. Bella answered it. "Alice," she whispered.

"Aro is calling for us."

"Alright," she sighed and closed the door. She turned back to me and kissed me cheek. "Let's get dressed."

"Alright," I smiled.

I watched her shed my shirt and she pranced around naked, gathering up her black boy shorts, her black bra and her skinny jeans and olive green button up shirt. She dressed and smiled, handing me back my shirt. "I'll see you in a bit. Okay?"

"Alright," I smiled and waited until she closed the door. "I love you Bella."


	6. Chapter Five: Addicted to Sadism

**Chapter Five**

_Addicted to Sadism_

**RPOV **

I shall not lie. I'm a masochist. But not sexually.

I seem to enjoy having pain inflicted on me for whatever reason possible. For example, the very dream I'm having right now. I'm running through the forest, a stake in my hand and my lungs burning from the rush of adrealine. And who am I chasing, you may ask? My ex-mentor-and ex-lover-former dhampir turned Strigori Dimitri Belikov. I could hear his voice in my ear as I came closer to my destination.

_"Roza...Roza..."_

My heart was pounding as I burst through the trees and came to the midde of a clearing and there he stood...surrounded by the bodies of the people I loved. Lissa was closest to him, her blonde hair cloaking her face. Christian was besides Bella, both of them bloody yet their hands were intertwined. Eddie and Mason were still and I suddenly felt my stomach churn at the sickening memory of Mason's first death. I could see Mia next to Eddie, her small pale hand trying to reach out for his own. Mason had a stake in his hand and claw marks on his chest, like Dimitri had tried to claw out his heart. Adrian was lying near Mason, his green eyes dull and lifeless.

I think I'm going to vomit.

Dimitri smiled towards me, his eyes wide with pure insanity as he stalked towards me. "Roza," he purred, his voice almost hypnotizing. He held out a hand towards me. "Join me."

I would have joined him in a heartbeat, but something was keeping me bolted to the ground, like I was waiting for something, or _someone_. As if on cue, a large, horse-sized wolf with russet colored fur came rushing out from behind me, followed by several other equally large wolves, all in different color pelts. The russet one stood next to me, growling at the sight of Bella's corspe. My hand reached out and stroked the wolf's muzzle before embracing it and crying silently. I couldn't hear myself speak but I know my lips were moving. Dimitri's growl was feral as he fought off the other wolves. Making a buzzline towards me and the russet wolf, I felt dread settle in my stomach as I was shoved back and watched in horror as the russet wolf dug its teeth into Dimitri's shoulder. But the wolf didn't see the opening he left for Dimitri.

My scream was audiable as Dimitri took the wolf's neck and gave it a sickening snap and I felt a large portion of me slowly die. I fell to my knees, trying breath but couldn't even gain one puff. Slowly my vision blurred as I closed my eyes, I could see the ghosts again. As the darkness swallowed me, I screamed again.

"Rose!"

My eyes shot open and I looked around frantically before landing my eyes on Lissa. Her jade eyes were filled with horror. She took my hand in hers, and I felt it shake. "Are you alright, you were screaming?" it wasn't her voice, it was Mason's. I looked up into his blue eyes and saw the same worry in his eyes. Without thinking, I hugged him, burying my face in his neck and I tried to regain my breath. He seemed shocked because it took him a few minutes before he hugged me back, hushing me. I guess Bella's earlier post-break-up screaming got him to handle to situtation.

"Why did you scream?" Bella's voice was frantic. I looked over my shoulder at her. She was standing there, looking like a mother coming to comfort her child. I bit my lip and rushed to her. "Rosie, tell us what happened. We all want to know."

I muttered the answer.

"What? We can't hear you Rose," Lissa clarified.

"Dimitri," I spoke louder and instantly the air was filled with tension. Bella sat be back in the chair and nodded to Mason before she announced she would be back. Mason sat down across from me while Lissa held my hands. When I had enough air in my lungs and some of my shaking wore off, I took a deep breath and exhaled. "In my dream...my nightmare I mean, he killed you. All of you."

"He won't kill us Rose," Mason promised. "Not before we kill him."

"He's right," Lissa smiled.

"Is she alright?" Pixie asked as she came in.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes," I assured them. "How much longer until we land?"

"About an hour. Will you be okay?" Lissa questioned. I nodded before standing. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Bella about something really quick. I think she may know something about my dream." I told her and walked towards the others. I found Bella in first class with Christian, Eddie and Adrian. She looked like she was about to fall asleep at any minute. I took notice of the dark circles under her eyes as she leaned on Christian's shoulder. His arm was around her waist and he looked back at her every now and then while listening to Adrian tell him about something.

Eddie was the first one to notice me. "Rose, are you okay? We would have come along, but Bella ordered us not to."

"Looks like she's getting tougher," I joked before sitting on the arm rest. I noticed Bella's ex was sitting away from us, looking at Bella with such longing it made me sick. I looked at Bella. "Did you sleep at all?"I asked and she shook her head. I frowned and leaned forward, "What not?"

"I was going to sleep when you screamed and it became the last thing on my mind," she explained to me. I felt guilt burn in my stomach. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Better I guess. It's not everynight I dream about my ex-mentor killing all of my friends."

"Wow Hathaway," Christian smirked. "Didn't know you wanted me dead that badly that you'd imagine your mentor doing it for you."

Bella rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder, "Behave you stupid ass."

Christian locked eyes with me and smirked, "But you like my ass. You tell me that its the best thing since sliced bread."

"I need a trash can," I annouced, feeling the urge to vomit once more. Hearing that made my stomach turn inside out and I could feel the brile wanting to come up my throat. Christian laughed as Bella turned a light pink before sucker punching him in the gut causing him to wheez. I laughed and so did Eddie and Adrian.

"So Bella, are you excited about meeting your biological father?" Adrian asked with a small smile. I could smell the vodka and clover cigarettes coming off him in waves and it made my head fuzzy for a brief moment but I caught the anxiety run across her face.

"To be honest, when I see my dad, I wanna punch his face in for abandoning me and Mason. I don't care if that no account Bitch Queen made it so I never saw him, I'm gonna make him black and blue," she stated as if it was a simple math equation. Christian laughed and kissed her forehead, muttering how she hated when he did that.

"Liar, you like it." Christian, Eddie and Adrian retorted.

"Shut up," she shot back, her voice raising a few chords. I laughed, this was a side of Bella none of us as seen in a while. She had been like this shortly after snapping out of her funk before she started training with Eddie, Mase and me. She was a fast learner, she got up to it after her third month. She just paid close attention and after three six hour fighting sessions, she got it down packed. I saw Edward's face set in pure horror at Bella's behavior.

"We're landing!" Alice's voice called an hour later. My head began to pound as the jet landed. Christan and Bella walked out hand and hand after Lissa and the others. Mason and I were behind them when we saw five people with gold eyes and pale skin. So these were the rest of the Cullens. A caramel haired woman rushed towards Edward and wrapped her arms around him in a motherly embrace. A blonde haired man walked towards them and smiled towards Edward.

A dark haired guy who looked like he benchpressed trucks rushed over and wrapped Bella's in a hug, lifting her up. "Bella!" he cried with pure happiness. She wiggled in his embrace, obviously trying to get out.

"Emm, I can't breath! Let me go and I'll return the favor best I can!" she cried, her face turning blue. Christian looked like he was about to set him on fire. I touched his shoulder and he looked at me with cold ice blue eyes.

"Easy tiger," I offered. "She's a big girl now."

Bella hugged the large man. "I missed you Emmett. And before I ask this, excuse my language Esme, but who the fuck told Edward I was dead?" she hissed towards them. Alice did mention that she didn't see Mase in her vision. A blonde woman scoffed and rolled her gold eyes. Oh boy, Blondie, you're screwed. Bella marched right up to her, her eyes bright with mischief. "So Rosalie, you told him? Might I ask this question?"

"What?"

Bella's fist connected with her jaw and to the shock of the Cullens, the blonde's head snapped to the side. Bella's face was laced with slight pain but the smirk on her face was obviously worth it. She shook her hand as she spoke, "I've been longing to do that since you said I was worthless. Don't worry Rosalie, it won't bruise."

"Bella," she turned to a honey blonde. She smiled warmly and hugged him, shocking him.

"I forgive you Jazz. Your gift is manipulating and feeling emotions, so add your bloodlust to that of six other vampires, I would wanna take a bite of me too. So don't beat yourself up, kay?" she asked, squeezing his hand. I smiled and watched Christian'seyes light up with love and affection. I grinned and nudged him. He looked at me curiously and I just nodded towards Bella and he smiled warmly. It was a bit creepy to see him smile so warmly towards her, but hey, people are full of twists and turns.

"Bella," the caramel colored woman called. Bella smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you, Esme. And Carlisle," she said looking at the blonde man. She turned to us and smiled. "I want you guys to meet my friends. Rose Hathaway, Eddie Castile, Lissa Dragomir and Adrian Ivankov. And the redhead is my twin brother Mason Ashford."

We all smiled. Rosalie looked at Christian with a frown, "And who's the emo boy?"

"Watch your mouth," Christian smiled darkly. "You wouldn't want it _burned _off."

Bella frowned and stomped up to him, glaring. "Watch it, Ozera."

He smiled and reached out, grabbing her collar and pulling her closer, "Make me, Ashford." he challenged. She rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss before slipping out of his grip. She sighed and turned to Rosalie.

"He's...well I guess you could say he's my lover," she spoke with a sigh. Mason's eyes widened with pure shock and he looked like how he did in Volterra, ready to kill his sister's partner. I stood between them, glaring at my friend.

"Mase," I warned.

"Rosemarie Lilian Hathway!"

"Isabella Marie Ashord!"

Both of us cringed at the sounds of out full names. I looked up at saw my worst nightmare. My mother; Janine Hathaway.

Crap.

**

* * *

**

**BPOV **

Confessing to the people you once considered family that you have moved on from their so-called golden boy to a fire controlling bad boy was rather embarrassing and it was painful to see the shock in thier faces, except for Jasper, who seemed to have picked up on the whole vibe. But what annoyed me even more was the sound of my adopted father's angered voice. I turned to see Charlie with Janine Hathway, Rose's mom. I had met her once, when she came crashing through one of our training sessions and fought Rose in a one on one combat battle.

Needless to say, Rose was beaten but her mom was impressed at her spunk. Anyway, Charlie was frowning as stormed towards us with Janine and a redhaired man of thirty-four. Coming up to me, Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"Don't ever leave me a note explaining that you're going to save _Edward fucking Cullen's _ass again. He doesn't deserve you." he and glared hard at Edward. Let me explain, Charlie had always known about the fact that the Cullens were vampires and that the La Push gang were shifters. He and Billy just made it seem like they were dumb. "And I hope you were joking about the lover part."

"Um...sorry Charlie I wasn't. But please don't push me on it. Mason," I glared at my brother as I said he name and crossed his arms over his chest, "already questioned me on everything."

Charlie turned to Mason, "They're safe."

I blushed deeply before I looked up at the man starting at me in pure shock. His red hair was the same shade as Mason's, if not a bit darker, and his skin was cream complexion but I could see the freckles dusted on his skin. His eyes were like warm pools of chocolate, my eyes. He also had my jaw-line and nose but Mason's boyish looks. He smiled warmly towards me.

"Bella, Mason," Charlie spoke, "I'd like you to see my brother-in-law and your father, Alaric Ashford."

Mason smiled and waved, "Nice to meet you, dad."

I waited until Alaric was close enough to me before my fist connected with his face. He stumbled back suddenly, holding his swelling jaw. He looked at me in shock before a smile crossed his lips. "Nice hit," he commented, his voice was a bit deep but warm. I felt my anger tighten around me like a cobra about to kill its prey. "Let's how much venting you have, Bella."

"Bastard!" the word left my mouth as I slammed my fist into his face again. I hit him seven more times before I felt a chill run through me. Alaric got up and dusted himself off before walking towards me, his fingers cold as ice.

"Are you done, darling?" he smiled. I felt the chill leave me and I slammed my fist into his jaw once more.

"Now I am," I stated and turned to grab my things. As I passed Christian, he smirked and grabbed mt lips, kissing me deeply. I smiled into the kiss. He loved doing this, showing everyone that I was his and I didn't give a damn who thought we didn't belong. Unlike with Edward, who tried to control my life, Christian didn't really mind so long as I came back alive.

Which was why I loved him.


	7. Chapter Six: Might Have Inhaled You

**Chapter Six**

_I Think I Might have Inhaled You_

**EPOV **(Edward)

Bella's bedroom window was cracked, but it was enough for me. I slide the window open and entered. The room was dark and Bella's scent was everywhere. But it wasn't just her scent. That boy Christian's was all over too. Her bed, her desk, everywhere. Jealousy sang in my veins at the very thought of him lying in bed with Bella, her arms wrapped around him like a woman would hold her lover. Suddenly the image changed to Bella moaning as Christian drank from her, her finger threaded in his hair. Slowly, he began to peel away her clothes, starting with her shirt.

A laugh vaught my attention and a click was heard. Light flooded the room and it made me winch before my eyes landed on Christian leaning against Bella's wall, right next to her door. His arms were crossed and the smirk on his face was purely smug.

"I knew you'd come," he states with a bore tone. "If you're looking for Isabella, she's out with Hathaway and her brother. They're scouting the forests for your _problem_."

"Problem?"

"Victoria, I believe her name is called." He pushed off the wall opened the door. "Some of your family will be arriving soon. Please join us."

I hated how formal he acted. Walking down the stairs, I took in his attire. A black and red stripped hoodie, black skinny jeans and converses. I could see the hem of his dark red dress shirt. What was it about this boy that Bella was so drawn too? He was dangerous. Far too dangerous for her. Once we got into the living room, I was met with the angry gaze of Charlie Swan, a petite red haired woman and various other people.

"Christian," a woman called. She looked just like him, minus the scars. "Where is Lissa?"

"Out," he spoke vaguely. "I really don't care where."

Christian took a seat next to the young man known as Adrian, much to the annoyance of an older woman sitting across the way. Her thoughts were quite cruel, stating that Christian had picked a target: her nephew. I didn't know what that meant.

"Where is your bloodwhore than, Mr. Ozera." she asked.

"Aunt Tatiana!" Adrian warned. Christian's expression became unreadable. Before he could answer, the door opened and Rose, Mason and Bella walked in, three tall young men behind them. Rose looked like she was going to be sick. She excused herself and headed straight for the bathroom. Mason took a sit on the arm rest of the couch Adrian and Christian were sitting on while Bella sat next to Christian, lacing their fingers together.

"She is not a bloodwhore, Your Grace," Christian's voice was resigned as he spoke. Bella tightened her grip on his hand, probably a way to sooth him. "Bella is my friend and lover. And I would like it if you showed her some respect. After all, your wish was granted. Lissa and I are no older a couple."

"What?" the woman who looked like Christian paled. "You aren't?"

"No, Aunt Tasha, we aren't."

"How long have the two of you been intimate?" Alaric, Bella's father, questioned. His expression was passive and his thoughts blocked.

"None of your damn business!" Bella snapped at him. Tatiana and Tasha glared at her before Bella turned to them both. "Do I have something on my face or do you just like looking at me? I know us dhampir women are a hell of at more attractive than you Moroi ones are. With curves and all."

The smirk on her face was posionous and Christian snickered before squeezing her hand. The three tall young men, La Push boys I recognized now, were trying to hold back their laughter. Tatiana was the first to recover. "You will hold your tongue!"

"Sorry," Bella scoffed. "I've been holding my tongue for the last eighteen years of my life. I think its time I said my share of things. Like for example, why the hell can't you Moroi take care of yourself? I get it, fighting the undead is a bit piece of work, so you need us. But some of you possess magical abilities, like say, fire? From what Rose told me, she and Christian kicked ass when the Stigori attacked St. Vlad's. Also, if you're gonna send a dhampir to do your fucking dirty work, wait til their at least twenty-one. Gives us a few more years to decide if we want to do it."

"Do you want to do it?" Tatiana asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes," Bella answered without hesitation. "I want to fight. I'm tired of people fighting for me and sayng what's right for. I'm my own person and I'm not going to let someone run my life. Now, my back talk aside, I'd like to get down to why you're really here."

"_You _called this meeting?" Tasha whispered.

"Kind of," Bella shrugged. "Queen Tatiana, would you take into consideration a temporary alliance with shifters? They are friends of mine."

"Why should I?" Tatiana asked with a frown. Rose walked into the room, her face filled with some color, before she sank into the seat. Adrian wrapped a comforting arm around her and she leaned into his touch. Tatiana's face turned into one of pure digust. "So you two are invovled." It was statement, not a question.

"No," Rose whispered. "I'm just..."

Bella looked between Rose and then towards one of the tall boys before a smirk crossed her lips. "So that's why you're so silent, Rosie. Jake imprinted on you."

Rose groaned, "Did you have to say _it_?"

Bell's smirk turned into a full on grin, "Yes."

Christian broke into a laugh before kissing her, right in front me.

I felt my dead heart break.

* * *

**RPOV **

I hate my life. I hate Bella for having mention the word. I hate the feelings that errupted inside me the moment I looked into Jacob Black's deep brown eyes. I hated the thought of actually betraying Dimitri. I hated that Jake is staring at me with so much love, it made my insides hurt. I hated the fact that Bitch Queen still thought I was into Adrian (when it was obvious he was _so_ into Mason. But that's a story for another time.)

"What is imprinting?" Janine asked, I have no reason to call her mom at the moment. Because the moment she spoke that sentence, only one thing came to my mind.

Fuck my life.

Bella turned to my mother, I shudder just at the thought of the word, before answering, "Imprinting is the La Push pack's way of finding their soul mate. In short, Rose and Jake are meant for each other, although I thought they were before the imprinting."

"How so?"

"Both are arrogant, short tempered, reckless, will rush right into a fight without a reason -"

"Okay Bella!" I snapped, glaring at her. She just smirked.

"Bella, was it?" Tasha asked. She turned to her and smiled. "I'd like to talk with you outside, if that's alright?"

"Sure," she smiled. Christian watched her leave, looking like she was going to abandon him. She turned and placed a quick kiss on his lips, "I'll be back."

Something in the pit of my stomach told me otherwise. Adrian and Mason excused themself, stating they were going to get Lissa and Eddie from Port Angeles. Everyone else stayed, and soon the thunder began to clap and the rain pour. Fifteen minutes passed before Tasha rushed into the living room.

"Bella...Bella's..."

Christian, Jake and I rushed out the door. Tasha followed us and we rushed into the forest to find Bella, bleeding from her abdomen. There were slight burns on her arms and her face was twisted up in pain. I rushed over to her and picked her up.

"Bella? Bella, wake up! Come on! Wake up!" I screamed, my voice frantic. Her eyes opened for a split second before closing, a name falling from her lips.

"Victoria."

* * *

**CPOV**

The sight of Bella so broken, it made my insides churn. I felt cold, almost numb. My hand held hers as we rode to the Cullen's household to see Carlisle. Once we got there, Carlisle took her, my cold fingers slipping from mine. I don't know who it was that lead me to the couch, but I think it was Esme.

An hour later, although it felt like a year, Carlisle came out.

"Is she okay?" Mason asked.

"Yes," Carlisle smiled softly, "She's fine. They both are."

"They?" Rose asked.

Carlisle stole a glance at me before clearing his throat, "Bella is eight weeks pregnant."


	8. Chapter Seven: I Need To Know

**To wolflover17, birth control doesn't always work. :) But that you for the comment.**

**also, to symmasters, your comment made me LOL literally.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

_I Need to Know_

_

* * *

_

**CPOV **

_"Bella is eight weeks pregnant."_

That was all I heard before everything else went silent. My senses cut off, and the only thing I wanted to do was run to her. Embrace her, kiss her. Protect her. I needed to be with her. Every nerve in my body screamed to life when my back hit the wall, my head spun as the images swan together. When my vision cleared, I was met with Mason's enraged blue eyes. He looked so murderous.

"If you're gonna do it," I heard myself say, "Kill after I see her. Please Mason."

"Wh should I?" he hissed. "You _knocked up_ my sister!"

"I love her," My voice broke, "_Please, _I _need _to see her."

Mason was about to answer when Jasper beat him to it. "Let him go, Mason. You'd ask the same thing for the one you love."

Mason's grasp loosened before he let me go. As I rushed towards the room, I heard Mason say something. "I would, won't I?"

I found myself in Esme and Carlisle's room, Bella lying there. Her brown hair framed her face and her lips were a pale pink. Her clothes had been changed into a baby blue dress that hit her knees. Alice must have put it on her. I stood there in the thresfold, afraid to go inside. If I did, what would happen?

"What are you waiting for?" I turned, seeing Lissa. Her emerald eyes were soft and pleading for something. "Go see her. She needs you."

"Why?"

"Because you love her, Christian. She makes you happy, much more happy than I ever did. And besides," she smiled warmly, "I've found someone else."

I hugged her, kissing her forehead. "Thank you Liss."

"Go see your girlfriend," she shoved me inside and I took a hesitate step before I found myself at her bedside. The door closed and I took her hand. It was cold, so cold it made me stop breathing for a minute.

"Bella," I whispered and leaned in, suddenly wanting to kiss her lips. My face was just a breath away from her before I smiled. "I love you so much. Please wake up."

Her lips were warm and always soft. I could taste the rain on her lips, as well as her usual vanilla chapstick. When I pulled away, I watched her face. As I sat there in silence, I thought. I thought about why I loved her. I loved her for her personality-she was fearless when she wanted to be, she could be arrogant, stubborn and independent. I remember the broken girl I carried through the forest, remembered how she fit in my arms. I remembered how she changed over the course of our time together. She smiled when I cracked a sarsatic joke. She started to yell at others after the whole thing with Lauren. She defended everyone and took everything on her shoulders. When I had needed to feed, she would take me away from everyone and let me drink for her.

I let my hand fall on the her still flat stomach, "I need to know, Bella. I need to know if what I feel for you isn't one-sided. Like I'm so kid who had a hopeless crush on a girl who sees him for pity." I buried my face in her hair, "Please,"

* * *

**MPOV **(Mason)

I ran my hands through my hair, Christian and Jasper's words still buzzing around my skull, like a pestering bug that wouldn't leave me alone. Christian loved my sister. He freakin loved her. It was in his eyes, in his expressions, in the way he was around her. He laughed, he smiled, he flirted with her. And she did the same. But did she love him?

_"You'd ask the same thing for the person you love."_

I groaned. Jasper was right. I would ask to see Adrian if he was dying or in pain. I don't give a fuck what Bitch Queen would do. (Great, now Rose has got me calling her that). I would rush right past anyone just to be with my lover. I loved Adrian, loved the way he smiled towards me. Loved the way he held me when I needed to be held. I loved his eyes, his scent, his voice. I loved the whole idea of him. I just wish he could see it. I fell back on the wet grass of the Cullens' backyard and let images of Adrian swim along my closed eyelids.

A familar pair of lips touched mine and I opened my eyes, looking into emerald eyes. Adrian's scent intoxicated me before he spoke, "Whatever is the matter, my little one?"

"I'm not little," I muttered under my breath and sat up. He smiled and peppered my neck with kisses before drawing me closer. I blushed and tried to pull away, "Adrian, someone will see..."

He laid me back on the ground, his green eyes dark with desire, lust-and was that love? My mouth suddenly felt dry as he leaned in closer to my lips, "I love you, Mason," he whispered. Something skyrocketed in me because I kissed him. Normally, it was Adrian who took control of our relationship, who gave me kisses. I tangled my fingers in his hair, slipping my tongue into his open mouth. We pulled away and I felt the blush crawl up my neck to my face.

"I love you too Adrian." I smiled shyly before he kissed me again. He lifted me off the grass and lead me towards his car. "Adrian?"

He just kissed me, letting me get another taste of the vodka that forever stained his lips. He pulled away before giving a chaste kiss, "Let me take care of you tonight."

I blushed and nodded.

* * *

**RPOV**

The forest was dark as I ran. I wasn't running for the hell of it. No, I was running because I was running after him. Running after the shell of the man I loved. And the stupid thing was I didn't have a stake with me. As I dodged the trees and branches, I saw a light and picked up speed. I burst through the trees and came to a clearing. And like in my dream, there he stood, minus the bodies of my loved ones. His crimson swirled dark eyes gazed at me with a smirk in them.

"Roza."

"Belikov," I heard the cold tone of my voice. My heart didn't beat the way it used to. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to try and have him wait out until sunrise, stupid I know. But I only hope it works. His eyes narrowed before he snarled. I smirked against myself, "What? Upset I'm not fawning over you? Too bad."

"Roza."

"Doesn't work anymore, stigori." I snapped. I shut my eyes for a quick moment, to regain the breath what was leaving my lungs and that was all he needed. My back on the floor and I heard fabric ripping. Fear consumed me, followed my guilt as I struggled to get him off of me. His eyes were cold hateful. "D-Dimitri..." I whispered.

He back handed me in reponse and I bt back the yelp of pain. I struggled and struggled until he took a tight hold of my neck. He leaned in dangerously close to me before whispering into my ear, "Let us repeat what should have happened the night your dear friend was kidnapped by Victor, shall we Roza?"

I screamed then. But it cut off the moment my panties were gone. His touch was posionus and it felt me numb. I zoned out, looking at the night sky.

I wasn't sure if I was imagining things, but I heard a howl of pain and my heart shattered.

Jacob.

* * *

**BPOV**

I awoke in pain. My eyes fluttered and I was met with familar black locks. A small smile crossed my lips as I stated down at Christian's sleeping form before kissing his hair. He stirred lightly before opening his winter blue eyes, so beautiful and dazed with sleep. After blinking a few times, he smiled lazily, "Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning."

He suddenly beamed at me before covering his body with mine and capturing my lips in a heated but loving kiss. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against mine and asked something that shook me to the core.

"Marry me?"

The first words out my mouth, "Come again?"

He looked pained suddenly, "Sorry, it was too sudden." As he moved away, I took a hold of his face and kissed him deeply and his moaned, shifting us so I was straddling him as we kissed. He pulled away and blushed. That was new.

"What?"

"Your shoulder strap..." he looked at my shoulder and I noticed the strap had fallen. His eyes were lust ridden, not just in sexualy term. I kissed his lips quickly before nodding. He leaned in and bit into my neck, drinking my blood. I clutched his shoulders, trying to to moan. It would be way to embarrassing in a house full of vampires whose senses were twenty times wore heightened. My back hit the mattress as Christian licked at the wound and kissed once again.

"Victoria attacked me," I murmurered, too high to think straight.

"My aunt told us about it," he sighed. Something came back to my memory.

"Did she tell you that she knifed me?"

He stiffened and look at me in shock. "What?"

"Tasha told me that I didn't deserve you. Not to mention she burned me, but it didn't burn too much thanks to the rain. Victoria caught my attention out the corner of my eye and Tasha pulled a knife on me," I explained. Christian's face turned murderous. "Christian?"

"She tried to kill you. She tried to kill our..."

"Our what?"

"Our baby," he whispered. Before I could even register that, Lissa screamed. I shot up and winched, Christian taking action and picking me up bridal style. He rushed us down stairs and we came to face to Rose, bleeding, pale and an unconcious man of twenty-four.

"Belikov?" Eddie asked.

That was Dimitri? Rose turned to us and before she could faint, she whispered towards me, "Bella...your mom...saves us..."

Then she collasped.


	9. Chapter Eight: A Moment of This

**Chapter Eight **

a moment of this

* * *

**BPOV **

"Rose!" I cried, ignoring my injury and rushing over to my friend. Christian was right behind me as I picked her up and set her on the couch. Mason and Eddie appeared out of nowhere with rope and chains and tied up Dimitri before going to grab something. I turned to Lissa, tossing her my cell. "Call Jake, he's gonna want to know what happened to her."

She nodded mutely and rushed out the room to call him. After a few more minutes, Rose comes around, her eyes hazed and unfocused. "What happened?" she muttered to us before sitting up and hissed before placing a hand to her head. "Damn my head is killing me."

I laughed but it was humorless. "You're alive, that's a good thing."

"Yeah, yeah," Rose scoffed before her eyes widened, "Shit I almost forgot! Your mom, Bells, your _real _mom, she saved me and staked Dimitri with a Spirited stake. I don't know if he's a dhampir again or not but she said it would work and then she left. But she told us to tell you she misses you."

"Mom's alive?" Mason asked, walking over to us.

"Yeah," Rose said with a slight groan, "Apparently."

"Sleep Rosie, just sleep." I smiled and she nodded before going to sleep again. Christian wrapped an arm around my waist as I stood over her. After an hour, Lissa took my place. Christian lead me back to the room and sat me down. Seating next to me, he leaned down and kissed my temple and nipped down my neck, adding kisses as well.

"How are you feeling?" he whispered into my ear.

"Fine," I told him. "Why are you acting like this? Not that you're romantic or anything, but this is something new."

He blushed and there it was. He ducked his head and then looked up at me with those winter eyes before leaning in, kissing me once again. "Why don't you get some more sleep? We'll talk later, okay?"

I frowned, wanting to protest but I suddenly found myself sleepy. Damn Christian and his compulsion. I let my eyes flutter shut and fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**RPOV**

When I awoke again, Jacob was sitting next to me. "Hey," I called. He looked up at me and smiled warmly. "When did you get here?"

"Lissa called. I rushed over as soon she she hung up." He explained, leaned over, taking my hand in his. "What were you thinking, Rose? You could have died if it wasn't for Bella and Mason's mom."

"I wasn't really thinking about the effects anything I did would do for anyone. I just wanted him to die." I whispered. Jake sighed and leaned in, placing a kiss on my forehead. I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks.

"Move over," he said and I complied. His arms wrapped around him and that's when I noticed I was no longer on the couch. I was in someone's bed. But whose? He rested his head on my shoulder. "Go to sleep Rose. We'll talk later."

"Okay," I murmured and felt sleep take its hold on me. I snuggled closer to him and giggled before finally falling asleep.

And that night, I didn't have any nightmares.


End file.
